Our computer systems at both home and at the office are getting more complex with more and more components including a multiplicity of printers for the same or plural users, and large numbers of work stations attached to a single or several servers, and multi-office phone systems, the need to follow and identify each component and each user's components becomes more complex. In industry the problems of user and component identification is even greater, with wires and cable everywhere, for work stations, phone systems, facsimiles, and networking, the modern large office and industrial IT setting is a sea of cables of all dimensions and colors, everyone of which needs to be identified now and in the future.
While oft times, all of the cables to be identified are located in one room, just as often, the cables may extend to various floors of a building and even to several buildings. Thus one may not be able to follow to identify a cable coming from down the hall to the IT room, when all cables are either black or brown, and most of the same size.
In a multi-room home theater/sound setup it is next to impossible to determine which are the leads to the living-room speakers, and which go to the master bedroom. This is another of the plethora of instances, where wire and cable tracing is either not practical or is difficult to employ.
Indeed, there are of course other situations that arise in our daily lives outside of the Information Technology world wherein it would be helpful to have indicia notations pertaining to wires and cables for the purpose of giving warnings, limitations on use; directions and other information. For example wiring of differing voltages, such as 110 Volt AC versus 12 Volt DC; power lines versus speaker “cables” among others.
Many IT rooms have racks and racks of component wiring, with stacks and stacks of cables, all of which look alike. But none of which are self-identifying. Thus rack organizers have come to be to segregate cables for future easy identification. Such rack organizers are made by A “N D Cable Products, Inc. among others. While rack organizers are helpful to provide neatness, to render identification easier of any one cable, organizers organize they do not identify cables and wires. That is the job of this invention for use in large industrial and commercial settings as well as in the homes of the affluent. That is because there is a real need for a means to notate specific wires and cables with information as to their location or function.